


You are my Dunshine.

by orphan_account



Series: The Bottom of my Drafts file. [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bunnies, Cats, Demons, Fluff, Happy Halloween from the pits of Joshler Hell, Implied Sexual Content, It was supposed to be cute., Kind of abandoned, Kissing, M/M, Never finished, Oh god that god bad real quick, Singing, Then….pentagrams happened, Tickling, demonic posession, sorry bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You my Dunshine, my only Dunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, I will tell you, how much I love you when you stop being a fucking demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler strums his ukelele, sitting on the cut down tree stump in the forest. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling the trees. The sun is warming his face and the warmth reminds him of Josh. So much of it reminds him of Josh because it feels, it tickles and it is, the sun feels like Josh. Bright, exuberant, happy.

 

"You are my Dunshine, my only Dunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. I will tell you, how much I love you when I--''

 

''I'm your Dunshine?" Josh grins, leaning on an oak tree with his arms crossed. Tyler doesn't open his eyes, he remains the way he was before with his uke in his grip. "Come on, sweetheart." Josh sits beside Tyler and laughs. ''You gotta add that to the bad Dun Pun jar."

 

"I thought it was cute." Tyler feels the grin spread across his face.

 

''You also thought Josh Fun, Stun Dun, Dunning away from your problems, It has beDun, Twenty Dun Pilots, It needs to be Dun, My homework is Dun, and Dunny Rabbit were cute too." Josh pulls him close, laughing when Tyler opens his eyes. 

 

Tyler sees a blink of red within Josh's mocha brown eyes but he thinks it's the sun. Tyler grins, knowing that he can't say what he wants to but he says it anyway. ''Rays from the Dun, Duns for hands, I'm on the Dun, Let's go to soccer practice my Dun, Last Dun, and then I'm Dun." His sides hurt, but he can't stop because the look on Josh's face is hysterical. "You look so Dun with me." He grips his sides, dropping the ukelele on the forest floor. 

 

''Tyler Joseph-Dun, you smooth mothefucker." Josh scoffs. "I'd own you if I could make jokes about your last name. Joseph doesn't sound like anything." 

 

''You bet your ass."

 

''You'd  _want_ to win that bet." Josh grins, whispering. _''And I'd let you."_

 

Tyler pulls him to a kiss and grins. "Okay." He snickers, pulling to Josh's ear. ''You know you're my number Dun." He mimics a rimshot and Josh groans.

* * *

His heart rate calms down, but he's not done. Josh hasn't finished. he buries his face in the crook of Josh's neck. "You are my Dunshine, my only Dunshine." 

 

Josh stifles his laughter and overcomes it with a moan. He comes all over himself and Tyler. "I love you and your shitty jokes." 

 

''You made a mess everywhere." Tyler frowns, closing his eyes and yawning. ''Guess you could say I've Dun this race."

 

''I am so done with you." Josh smiles when Tyler pulls out and discards the condom. "Listen, the bad Dun Pun jar has about 400 bucks. You don't wanna make it 500, do you?"

 

''Of course I don't. That's no Dun." 

 

"It's not funny."

 

''I think you mean…." Tyler can't even finish it. Mocha brown swirls with red, dipping into it as he shoves Tyler off the bed and against the wall. 

 

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tyler is afraid of where the aggression came from. The dabs of red are back, but he ignores it. 

 

''Jeez, sorry. You like my unfunny Dun Puns." 

 

''No." Josh scowls, pouting his lips to the side and leaving the room. Tyler remains against the wall. He gets up, fairly sore from Josh but he grabs his ukelele and heads back outside. 

 

"Please use discretion when you're messin' with the message man." He begins, he feels sick to his stomach. He wants to throw up, it feels like needles digging within his stomach. Josh is watching from a tree branch above Tyler. 

 

''What'cha doing?" Josh grins, cupping his face in his hand with boredom. 

 

''Singing." Tyler closes his eyes again. ''What are you doing?"

 

''Sinning." Josh replies easily, with Tyler's ukelele in his grip. Tyler is afraid, subtle fear when he realizes that Josh's hair was blue when they had sex.

 

**_And now it's red._ **

 

Josh leans against the tree, strumming something but he isn't doing it correctly. ''What are you doing?" Tyler narrows his eyes to look at the boy in the tree.

 

"Told you already. Sinnin' like there's no tomorrow." Tyler feels weak, gross, like brown-orange. Reminds him of Trypophobia and it's a disgusting feeling. Josh strums the uke, it's all wrong but the voice is no longer the same. He's singing with Tyler's voice, grinning like a sinner, and Tyler feels all the feeling come back to him. It's too much, a thunder clap and he falls. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The pentagram is new. Josh is straddling Tyler, a knife to his chest. The room is dark, no candles, but Josh's red eyes and neon red blood. An outline of a heart on his chest, gripping and shoving him into the bed frame. His frail body underneath Josh, his hips feel torrid, it's gross. Disgusting. Terrible as Josh is grinning, knowing that Tyler cannot fight. 

 

Josh is smoking a cigarette, blowing the smoke into Tyler's face and pursing his lips. Red. He opens his eyes, unable to do so. Josh glued them shut with superglue.  _"Ring around the rosie. A pocket full of posies."_ He drags the knife down Tyler's chest, ripping open the tan flesh and laughing.  _"No,_ Let's sing a better song." Josh stops, gluing up Tyler's torn flesh. Sticky glue and maroon blood.  _"I am your_ _dunshine, your only dunshine. I will make you happy, we'll be okay. I should tell you, how much I love you, before you fall away."_

 

Tyler's breathing kickstarts agains when Josh gets up from his stabbing position on Tyler. 

 

"Heard you say not today…'' Josh hums, leaving the room with drain cleaner. ''You know….this is what J.D used to kill Heather Chandler."

 

''..J.D?"

 

''He told Veronica his name was Jason Dean. But to me, J.D stands for Josh Dun." He laughs. 

 

Red mixes with mocha brown, the silence. It's violent. Wether Josh is insane or just really fucking crazy, Tyler can't decide. He doesn't want to. "…Josh, what are you doing?"

 

''Sinnin', you need something?"

 

''…no…..I can't see you." 

 

''I know."

 

"…okay."


End file.
